Antioch Shopping Center
Antioch Shopping Center was an 800,000 sq. ft. mall located in Kansas City North, Missouri, between Antioch Road, Vivian Road, and Chouteau Trafficway. Antioch Center opened as an open-air mall in 1956, with about 80 storefronts on a single level. The mall was enclosed in 1978, following further expansions. Layout of the mall was a single corridor that connected Sears on the North end to Payless Cashways at the South end. Burlington Coat Factory was wedged in the middle of the mall corridor on the East side and the furniture store was located next to Sears on the outside of the mall (also on the East side), but was accessible from a staircase inside. There are 4 entrances to the mall on the west side facing Antioch Road, and 1 on the east side facing Chouteau Trafficway. Originally designed as an outdoor mall, several stores did not open into the mall, and were only accessible from the parking lot rather than inside. A food court with 9 tenants was located near the one entrance on the east side of the mall, adjacent to the Payless Cashways anchor. Business went downhill in the late 90s and early 2000s, and by 2005 only a small handfull of stores remained. Renovation plans are in the works by Eastbourne Investments (who own Antioch Center) to revive the dying shopping mall, and replace it with a 450,000 sq. ft. strip-mall consisting of big-box stores. Current anchors, Sears and Burlington Coat Factory, boast banners on their exteriors that they are not closing, and will remain there whether the surrounding mall does or not. The first Showbiz Pizza opened at Antioch Shopping Center, which later became Chuck E Cheese's. However, it has since closed. As of 2009, the mall has been shuttered and no stores (aside from the anchors and those accessible from outside the mall) remain with the mall's interior; the only store remaining at the mall is Catherine's, a plus size clothing boutique. Early 2012 brought the demolition of a majority of the mall. Everything south of the east entrance is gone, (Payless Cashways and the food court). They are slowly tearing the rest down, but in the meantime Sears and Burlington Coat Factory remain open for business. Anchor Stores *'Sears' *'Burlington Coat Factory' :*'KC Home Furnishings' (closed 2000s) :*'Ace Furniture' (replaced by KC Home Furnishings) :*'Payless Cashways' (closed 2000) :*'Levitz Furniture' (replaced by Ace Furniture) :*'Dillard's' (closed late 1980s - replaced by Burlington) :*'Macy*s' (closed mid 1980s - replaced by Dillard's) :*'F.W. Woolworth' (south anchor store) went on to become W.T. Grant, then Handy Dan, then Pay-less Cashways Tenants Current *Catherine's Former * ZZZAction Sports Cards & Collectibles * Adler's Clothing * Aladdin's Castle Arcade * AMC Graphics * AMF Bowling Lanes * Anderson's Bookstore * Antioch Barber Shop * Antioch Music Center * Aromics * Arthur Murray Dance Studio * Bakers Shoes * Bath & Body Works * Bennet's Optical * BIC Alterations * Bishop's Cafeteria * Bob's Beanie Babies * BookCellar * Braun's * British Knights * Buster Brown Shoes (original store) * Candyopolis * Center Healthmart * Chasnoffs Clothing * Chinese Gourmet Express * Christopher & Banks * CJ Banks * Chuck E Cheese * CiCi Nails * Claire's Boutique * Collins Restaurant * Common Scents * Creative Arts Academy * Crown Drugs * Elegant Alley * Deb's Clothing * The Dollar Shop * Duff & Repp (original name of furniture store) * Joe Falk Toy Store * Fantastic Sam's Salon * FooKee Chinse Buffet * Forum Cafeteria * Function Junction * Furr's Cafeteria * GAMECO * General Nutrition Center * Gerry's * Golden Goose Fine Jewelry * Golden Sons Jewelry * W.T. Grant * Gyros & Quiche * Hair Cutters * Hallmark * Handy Dan's * Havey's Card Shop * Harzfeld's * Hollywood Blvd * Home Savings & Loan * In-A-Tub * Ink Pro * J Riggings * Jenkins Music * JoAnn Fabrics * Just 4 You Paging * Kay Bee Toys * Kay's Jewelry * The Kid in Me * Kings Bridal Fabric * Klein's * La Bon Auberge Restaurant * Lane Bryant * Laser Storm * Ly Chee Tree * Merle Norman Cosmetics * Mid-Continent Public Library - Antioch Branch * Mode-O-Day (original store) * Mom's Goodies & Nuts * Morrow's Candy & Nuts * Mostly Cookies * Mr. Guy * Musicland * Mystic (Black-Light) Golf * Nutri-Tan * Olan Mills Portrait Studio * One Price Clothing Store * Orange Julius * The Pager Co. * Perfume Pizazz * Petland * Piece of the Pie * Pier One * Pizza Hut Express * Playworld * Plum Pudding * Pretzelmaker * Putsch's Cafeteria * The Race Place * Rainbow Apparel * Regis Hairstylists * Robinson's Fine Shoes * Ronnie's Hair Salon (original store) * Roses by the Village Gardens * Russell Stovers Candy * Salon Brands * Sam Goody * Schmidt Jewelry * Schmitt Music * Seasonal Concepts * Showbiz Pizza * Sporting Style * Stamps for Collectors * State Farm Insurance * Steve's Shoes * T G & Y * The Fountain Room at Antioch Lanes * The House Home Furnishings * Things Remembered * Thom McCann Shoes * Thriftyway Grocery * Tiffany And * Toasties Cafe * Topsy's Treats (2 locations) * Tot Togs * Turn About Wood * The Watermelon Patch * Villa Capri Beauty Salon * Village Gardens Floral * White's * Wilson Travel * A Wing and a Prayer * Wings of Love * Wolf Camera * F.W. Woolworth * World Bazaar * Worths Clothing Store * Zales Jewelry * Watts Custom Jewelry * The House of Flowers Outparcels Current * Bank of America * Sears Auto Service Center * Goodyear Tires Former * C's Hair Affair (in the Antioch Annex) * Earl May Garden Center (across Choteau from mall) * Fireside Inn/Bogart's (in the Antioch Annex) * Velvet Freeze (north end of Antioch Annex) *CMC Stereo Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Missouri Category:Shopping Centers Category:Defunct shopping centers Category:Demolished Malls Category:Shopping Malls Category:Defunct malls